gameofthronesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Les Pluies de Castamere (chanson)
Les Pluies de Castamere est une célèbre chanson sur le continent de Westeros. Elle traite de la victoire de Tywin Lannister face à la Maison Reyne durant la Rébellion Reyne, mais symbolise surtout la puissance de la Maison Lannister face à ceux qui la défient. Les paroles racontent l'histoire de la Maison Reyne, une puissante famille qui était entrée en insurrection contre Tytos Lannister, mais ses membres furent tous exterminés jusqu'au dernier par son fils, Tywin. Histoire Saison 1 Tyrion Lannister siffle cette chanson avant d'arriver au Conseil restreint. Saison 2 Elle est chantée par Bronn et des soldats Lannister, dans une taverne de Port-Réal, avant la bataille de la Néra, l'ayant apprise de Lannister ivres. Saison 3 Thoros de Myr la chante quand lui et la Fraternité sans Bannières trouvent Arya, Gendry et Tourte-Chaude. Cersei Lannister dit à Margaery Tyrell, que la chanson raconte l'histoire de la maison Reyne à Castamere. Elle est utilisée comme signal par les musiciens pour commencer le massacre des Noces Pourpres. Saison 4 thumb|leftLa chanson est jouée pendant que Tywin Lannister fait fabriquer deux épées : Pleurs-de-Veuve et Féale à partir de Glace. Oberyn Martell entend des soldats Lannister la chanter dans le bordel de Littlefinger. On l'entend également à plusieurs reprises lors de la fête de mariage du roi Joffrey et de la reine Margaery Tyrell. C'est aussi la musique de fond, lorsque Tyrion Lannister demande une ordalie par combat pendant son procès. Saison 5 La chanson est jouée en musique de fond, pendant que Cersei et Jaime viennent « se recueillir » auprès du corps de Tywin Lannister au Grand Septuaire de Baelor. Paroles VO :And who are you, the proud lord said, '' :''that I must bow so low? '' :''Only a cat of a different coat, '' :''that's all the truth I know. '' :''In a coat of gold or a coat of red, '' :''a lion still has claws, '' :''And mine are long and sharp, my Lord, '' :''as long and sharp as yours. '' :''And so he spoke, and so he spoke, '' :''that Lord of Castamere, '' :''But now the rains weep o'er his hall, '' :''with no one there to hear. '' :''Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, '' :''and not a soul to hear. VF :Et qui êtes-vous, dit le fier seigneur, :Pour que je doive m'incliner si bas ? :Rien qu'un chat d'une autre fourrure, :Et voilà ma vérité vraie. :Fourré d'or ou fourré de rouge, :Un lion, messire, a toujours des griffes, :Et les miennes sont aussi longues et acérées :Qu'acérées et longues les vôtres. '' :''Ainsi parla, parla ainsi, '' :''Le sire de Castamere, :Mais les pluies pleurent en sa tanière, :Et plus personne ne l'entend. :Oui, les pluies pleurent en sa tanière, :Et nulle âme ne l'entend plus. Vidéo thumb|center|300 px Références Le groupe de rock américain The National a enregistré une version de « The Rains of Castamere » pour HBO. La partition musicale actuelle a été écrite par Ramin Djawadi. Anecdotes * La version complète par The National est jouée à la fin de l'épisode « La Néra ». * Cette chanson donne son nom à l'épisode 9 de la saison 3. * Elle est également jouée dans le générique final de l'épisode « Le Lion et la Rose » par le groupe Sigur Rós, dont les membres du groupe représentent les musiciens dans l'épisode. en:The Rains of Castamere (song) de:Der Regen von Castamaer (Lied) pl:Deszcze Castamere ru:Дожди в Кастамере (песня) ro:Ploile din Castamere (melodie) Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Maison Lannister Catégorie:Maison Reyne